


河

by MadMirror



Category: Ready Player One (2018)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 10:57:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14591538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadMirror/pseuds/MadMirror
Summary: 年下注意。





	河

敏郎自己也搞不清小男孩是怎么长大的，恰恰是因为他亲眼见证了整个过程。周不在场的时候，如果有人向敏郎提起他，百分之五十的情况下他想到的是那个眼睛和脸颊都圆滚滚，奶声奶气讲着口齿不清的英文，套在款式可爱的童装里的小男孩。11岁，或者12岁，再大些这印象就模糊不清了，但眼前这个有着一双狭长眼睛，树苗般舒展的肢体，以及性感嗓音的少年，很明显也不是突然蹦出来的。现在他坐在餐桌上，心中暗自比较如果自己站在地上的话，他们的身高差会是怎样的，但只说现在，周比他稍微低一点。  
少年的双手撑在他身体两侧，俯身过去就能凑到脖颈上，软软的短发挠着他的下巴。“你闻起来像冰淇淋，”周说，“我不相信在我之前没有别人喜欢过你，哥哥。”  
那是因为我从冰箱里拿出来打算跟你分享的冰淇淋正在化掉，而且我几乎不认识几个活人，没人追我。敏郎想吐槽，但他说不出话来，忽而他又想到如果大东的粉丝也算是追求者的话，那周的位置确实是被无数人觊觎了。小狼狗当然早就对这一点了然于心，他的嘴唇一下下地触碰着敏郎的脖子，带着点炫耀占有的心态在上面留下一些红痕，像蝴蝶留下它暗红的鳞粉。  
“别这样，周，会被看到。”他耐心地说。  
“我就要他们看到。”  
周不是不知道敏郎看起来虽然一副硬汉模样，脸皮却薄得很。但他实在没法控制自己，那感觉就像他9岁那年得到第一把属于自己的吉他，被割破手指也无法停止的狂喜。他按着敏郎的肩，敞开的睡袍挂在那里，周伸手进去贴在冰凉潮湿的皮肤上往后捋，顺便就把那件半掉不掉的衣服给抹下去了。  
天还没黑，这让敏郎有所忌惮，虽然客厅的落地窗外是他们的花园，不太可能经过其他人，但半暴露的环境还是令他有些紧张。残阳橙红的火舌舔过地平线上的天空和蜜色的裸肤，周站在他身前，敏郎从那双眼中读出了一点蓄谋已久的危险，灰烬堆里的暗火，或者沉重得几乎触到地面的雨云。  
……啊，想起来了，他变声是在14岁。少年近在耳畔的、刻意带了点情色意味的喘息令敏郎记起了他青春期的开端，沉默了几天之后周照样踮起脚尖从后面搂住敏郎的腰，凑到耳边的薄唇却吐出略带沙哑的成熟音色，他就只说，哥哥，敏郎一贯都能保持冷静的心脏就在尖锐的冰锥之下分崩离析，变成锋利而透明的碎块，然后被空气的温度变得圆融，湿润，化在一滩清亮亮的水中。他想吻我，19岁的敏郎不安地想，他没有足够的经验去证实，但直觉让他在这看似温馨的场景中捕捉到一丝情欲的焦灼，于是他躲开了。那丝焦灼的热度在接下来的好几个星期内就持续炙烤着他的精神。  
那个时候的敏郎肯定做梦都想不到，好吧，或许他做梦的时候想到过。周按着他的后脑，嘴唇贴着耳廓磨磨蹭蹭地移动，舌尖湿漉漉地舔过去，发出仿若揉搓锡纸的细碎声音。然后那要命的嘴唇含住耳垂和一丝夕阳的血色，呼吸拂过颈侧的皮肤，敏郎仰起头闭上眼睛，想推开又想把他用尽全力按在自己身上。他的小男友今天很有点诡异的耐心，不同于以往毛毛躁躁的索吻和纠缠，却像个优雅的猫科猛兽般蹭着他，慢条斯理地品尝。这让他有点莫名的心慌。  
“吻我。”敏郎揪住他的衣袖小声请求。  
“你觉得不安吗？”  
“我没有。”敏郎辩称道，但蔷薇色的热潮还是飞上了他的脸颊。  
周低低地笑了，他把体重更多地压在自己撑着桌子的手臂上，以倾前去靠近敏郎的嘴唇。“我好想要你。”他本打算直接说出来，以欣赏对方错愕又害羞的可爱神色，但这时敏郎已经闭上眼睛等待他的亲吻，睫毛托着颤动的夕阳，在颧骨上洒下一扇艳色。还是先吻他吧，周想。  
触碰的瞬间空气变成温热而沉重的胶质，隔绝了外界的一切感知，他们的身体被困住难以行动，只好追逐着彼此的气息作为与这个世界最后的联结。同一瓶漱口水的薄荷味在两个人的呼吸里呈现出微妙的区分，复又融为一体，从纠缠的唇齿间溢出一些清新的潮湿气流，他们就在这气流中紧紧相拥。直到桌上一个打开的盒子被周不小心扫翻，融化的冰淇淋马上流了一桌子，腻人的巧克力奶油香味扩散开来。  
“我们去那边。”周瞄了一眼惨不忍睹的桌面，贴着敏郎的唇说。而敏郎甚至没有听清他说了什么。

等他们转移到靠近窗边的长沙发上，柔软的暮色也覆盖上来了。傍晚时分暧昧不明的光线隐没在矮树丛后，只剩些模糊的天光，笼着浓黑的夜影。  
敏郎懒洋洋地躺着，瞄着外面。草坪该剪了，他想，也许下周。不过可能不用等到下周，如果明天天气够好，他们两个就可以把这项无聊工作变成一个快乐的小插曲，在阳光、青草苦味和嬉笑中度过一个下午。他捉住周抚摸他额发的手，贴在自己脸上，心里想的却是跟剪草坪以及任何家务活动都无关的事，压在心上的重量不多不少，就像当一个17岁少年爱着某个人时，会交付给他的体重。  
“你心跳很快。”周趴在敏郎赤裸的胸口，呼吸轻轻吹过光洁的肌肤。“在想什么？”  
“我爱你。”敏郎突兀地说，用手指卷住男孩头上的一缕黑发，然后任由它们从指缝中滑下。“我爱你，修。”他闭着眼睛，重复了一遍，他听到自己的声音来自全身每一个活着的细胞。他明知自己还很年轻，周更年轻，但随着黄昏变成黑夜，敏郎产生了一种时间再也不会等待他们的错觉，明天，也许下一秒，他们就会走到长河的尽头。  
——我爱他，就像我知道自己必死那样确定。  
胸口的重量突然轻了，敏郎睁开眼睛看到周撑起身体，表情捉摸不定。然后他的吻，带着再也难以抑制的丰沛情感，带着青少年短暂人生中一切都想争分夺秒的气势落下来，舌尖的热量像要就这样把两人的血肉都烧熔在一起，冷凝成永恒静默的黑曜石。这分明是个充满情欲味道的吻，他们却都有点想要落泪的冲动，周更是紧张得连呼吸都在颤抖，他幻想很久的身体就在怀中，在他的亲吻之下泛起高于正常体温的热量，让他几乎记不太清几十分钟之前的事，这一切是怎么开始的？他也不怎么在意了。  
周的嘴唇压着柔滑的皮肤向下移动，在沿途留下一道闪亮的水渍。他想那句“我爱你”大概算是默认的暗示，但当他爱抚着敏郎身体的手行进到腰线以下，碰到紧绷的白色纯棉织物边缘时，还是停了下来。“可以吗？”  
“……嗯，可以。”  
假正经的日本人。周在心里偷偷笑了一下。  
所有情侣在肌肤赤裸相贴的时候，彻底被欲望捕获前，或许都会有那么一瞬忘却世间的晕眩。周的手指爬上敏郎胸口，用力地按进丝滑的肌肤，每一道指纹都被温软的压力填满，还有些发痒。掌心里的柔滑触感让他心醉神迷地沿着动人的线条摸下去，敏郎的体型很好，剑道与格斗技塑造的力量感和东方人天生的优美相得益彰。当周试探着用手指挤进敏郎的身体时，甚至在心中暗骂了一句，这么紧，这他妈怎么可能进得去嘛。  
他肯定是说出口了，因为敏郎咬着牙瞪了他一眼，脸红到了耳根。周有点想笑，但这实在不是好笑的时候，他的哥哥扭着头不看他，他却看到了对方额头渗出的细密汗珠。他肯定也很不好受……一瞬间他甚至打起了退堂鼓，只是如果现在开溜，周毫不怀疑五分钟后他就会后悔到把自己销号。他只好耐心地用更多温柔的亲吻和爱抚帮助紧张的敏郎放松下来，手指尽可能慢地撑开他的身体，直到忍耐疼痛的表情逐渐被忍耐快感所代替。说实话这两种表情也没什么区别，但他就是知道，因为当周把湿淋淋的手指拿出来的时候，敏郎抓紧了他的手臂，带着几分紧张的渴望重新看向他。  
“那我进去了。”  
不是一个问句，周没有等到回答就掐着汗湿的腿根撞进去，中途由于太过激烈的快感而停顿了一下。敏郎发出一声短促的惊叫，抓紧了周的肩膀，像是难以忍受般地闭上了眼睛。他是想回答的，可以，都可以，只要是你怎样都可以，进入我的身体，我的心，给我疼痛和欢愉，你可以把我的一切都据为己有。可是他说不出一个字，骤然被填满的冲击就像一口浓度过高的烈酒那样让人短暂失声。他只能尽力呼吸以获取足够支撑神志清晰的氧气，而这听在周的耳朵里简直就是世上最性感的声音。  
“哥哥，看着我。”  
周捉住敏郎攀在自己肩上的手，十指相扣紧紧握住，送到唇边虔诚地亲吻。他借着月光凝视敏郎带着泪水缓缓睁开的眼睛，那片湿润的星海也同样在黑暗中凝视着他，这次反而是周自己移开了目光，因为那温柔无比的光芒简直快揉碎了他的心。这时敏郎伸手勾住他的脖子，主动把他拉进又一个毒药般的深吻。  
他再也控制不了自己，即使敏郎的喘息呻吟中带着一点疼痛的惊叫，他也无法停下来，愧疚感在和欲望的争夺战中完全无法获得任何优势，他只能感到敏郎的每一寸肌肤都布满汗水，湿滑得让他几乎捏不住那匀称的腰肢。一切都太过激烈，才刚开始不久周就觉得自己已经在崩溃的边缘，只好狠狠咬了一下自己的嘴唇试图唤醒一点神智。敏郎很快就发现了，出于心痛和怜惜，他舔过周嘴唇上的牙印，却只能惹来更猛烈的冲撞，让他带着哭腔喊出不知所云的破碎音节。  
过于敏感的身体很快就在明显早有预谋的攻势下缴械，带着植物清苦和鲜血气味的粘稠体液溅落在两个人身上，被过高的体温捂热，又液化成稀薄透明的状态沿着腹肌的线条流下去。可是在他身上折腾得起劲的男孩还没完事，虽然敏郎身体的痉挛让他也快到极限了，他开始毫不克制地用尽全力顶进去，每一次都让他更接近高潮的边缘。他追逐着它，手指在敏郎的手腕上留下近似淤青的红痕。  
我快要死了，敏郎想。他透过自己迷蒙的泪眼看向窗外，橙色的月亮在泪水中扭曲抖动着变大，似乎马上就要坠落下来。落下来吧，毁灭这拥挤的世界，毁灭这荒芜的美国，毁灭这一方客厅里小小的沙发，让我和他的肉体碎成齑粉，就可以永远交融不用迎来分开的一刻。他抓着周的手指泣不成声，他痛入骨髓却甘之如饴，灵魂被欢愉拉扯着和身体熔断，又被爱人真切的抚摸和亲吻一次次按回躯壳。

高潮不像周所经历过的任何体验，甚至没有任何一次自慰所带来的晕眩能与之相比一二。他时常幻想着把敏郎压在身下，想象着他的温度和喘息释放在自己手里，让他打发了无数个寂寞夜晚的快感现在就像劣质的水果硬糖，当他真正品尝到爱欲之果的甜美时只能承认自己从未了解过那种滋味。他俯身抱住敏郎，颤抖着把脸埋在他汗湿的颈窝中，几乎为了这清醒世界里唯一珍贵的美梦而流下泪来。  
他是真的，真的属于我了，周想，当然我也属于他。终于发生了，想到以后他们会有无尽美好的时间用来寻欢作乐，他们可以在这房子的每个角落重复今天的欢爱，周就忍不住扯出一个孩子气的傻笑。即使世界离他而去也无所谓了，因为敏郎靠在他的臂弯里，生命从未如此温柔。  
潮汐般的心跳和呼吸交织着渐渐平缓，他们汗淋淋地在狭小而潮湿的沙发上拥抱，任由长夜无声地流淌，每一秒都把他们带往黎明的彼岸。敏郎抚摸着周的黑发亲吻他的眉心，想着如果终有一天要抵达时光尽头，他愿意将剩下的路程用无数个此刻去填满，无论那尽头是在许多年后，还是明天。  
他们相视而笑。


End file.
